


Frage

by sakamoto_sapphire



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakamoto_sapphire/pseuds/sakamoto_sapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has a question.<br/>Drabble. Noel Pix is referred to by his real name, Jochen Seibert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frage

**Author's Note:**

> A little reaction to all of the images that show Alex kissing the wrong guitarist when we all know there’s only one whom he truly loves. Again, both boys are in character according to my larger project “ayatsuri ningyou”.

“Why do you never get angry,” Alex asked when they had settled in Jochen’s hotel bed, the tall singer’s long limbs wrapped lovingly around the guitarist’s toned body.

“About what?”

“About me kissing Jürgen on stage. By now, I must have done it a hundred times. But all you ever do it watch and smile. Why?”

“I just know”

“Know what?”

“I know you don’t mean it”

Alex frowned but Jochen chuckled.

“Oh, Al. You love attention, no matter where it comes from. But in the end, you always end up in my bed. I am perfectly fine with that”


End file.
